


Pathetic

by CosplayCatCriminal



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, It was all a simulation, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary harukawa maki, Post-Canon, saimatsu is only implied, team dr actually cares and is good, vr au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosplayCatCriminal/pseuds/CosplayCatCriminal
Summary: When did she get so pathetic?





	Pathetic

After Danganronpa ended, everyone was paired up and sent out into the real world, whether they really wanted it or not. Everyone except the mastermind had a choice to pair up into groups of up to four of their choice. And while Tsumugi Shirogane would’ve loved to be with someone, no one wanted her, and that chose her life from thereon.

Maki Harukawa had escaped the claws of death in the virtual killing game but wasn’t free from the scars. Maki had ended up pairing with Kaito Momota, Shuuichi Saihara, and Kaede Akamatsu. They lived in a medium-sized house, and all had acquired jobs, even though the ten-year financial help ruling in place had only been used for nine months so far. They all had monthly meetings with Team Danganronpa to see how everyone was doing and what help they needed now or for in the future. It had always been nice to see how everyone was doing, and also relieving to see that they were  _ alive _ . And despite all of that, in these past nine months, Maki had never seen Tsumugi Shirogane once, they never announced that she passed, so it shouldn’t have been anything to worry about, and it’s not like anyone else seemed to care, so why should she? It was just weird, she guessed, to have so many unanswered questions that could be solved and answered, only if she would show up.

Tonight was no different from most nights, Maki returning home to a house of friends. She closed the door behind her, slipping off her shoes and hanging her coat on the rack. 

“Home,” she called out, hearing noise coming from the kitchen. A few seconds later seeing Kaede and Kaito exiting the kitchen, seeming happy to see her.

“Harukawa-san!” Kaede shouted out before rushing up to her and hugging her, Maki returning the gesture. As Kaede pulled away, Kaito dove in for a hug, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. Maki, face pink, pulled away from Kaito first, noticing someone was indeed missing from their welcoming session.

“Where’s Saihara-Kun?” Maki asked, perplexed at his missing presence. Kaede and Kaito perked up, exchanging looks before Kaito nodded and Kaede.

“Well, he got called in for a thing at Team Danganronpa headquarters! He’ll be back soon, probably.”

“Probably?” the former assassin questioned, quirking an eyebrow up, Kaito though, was quick to reassure her.

“They said it wasn’t anything too important, don’t worry Maki-roll!” Though as he looked at the expression on her face, it would seem that she still did not buy it.

“Then why would they call him in?” Both Kaito and Kaede looked confused by themselves. And, just before the air could get more intense, or before anyone could say anything, Maki’s phone rang. She looked at the caller ID, Shuuichi Saihara, and answered without thinking twice.

“Hey, what’s up-”

“It’s Shirogane-san.” Maki turned pale, hearing that woman’s name.

“What happened?” She heard the boy take a deep breath and sigh before continuing with what he wanted to say.

“No one can get ahold of her, and they wanted someone she knew to do a welfare check before trying to get the police involved.”   
  


“Why are you telling me this?”   
  
“Because they think that you should perform the check.” And, once again, Maki went as white as a sheet.

"Why me?"

"They think you are the most well equipped for this situation, don't blame me..." 

"I'll check on her tomorrow."

"But-" and before he can continue, she hangs up.

"I'm going to bed. Saihara-kun should be back shortly." Kaede and Kaito both try to protest, but she simply walks away and into her room. She quickly gets dressed into a pair of boxer shorts and loose tank top, slipping off her binder and flopping onto her bed, letting out a disgruntled sigh. She hears knocking on her door, and Kaito trying to talk to her, but she doesn't budge. After a while she also hears the front door open and muffled voices, but she drifts off into a restless sleep.

Maki awakes to a loud knocking on her door, grumbling, she gets up and answers it to see Kaito.

"Hey, Maki-roll! I know you weren't feeling the best last night so I made you breakfast!" The former astronaut exclaims, pointing his thumb in back of him and over his shoulder, metaphorically aiming towards the kitchen. Maki raises an eyebrow, suspicious.

" ** _You_ ** made me breakfast?" And with a playfully mean-hearted look and that comment, Kaito's confident smile falters.

"W-Well, not me  _ exactly _ …" Maki continues her stare, and shortly, he cracks.

"Akamatsu-san and Saihara-kun made it…" He hangs his head down in defeat, and Maki's frown turns into a slight and gentle smile.

"Makes more sense," she states. And before subtly pushing past Kaito she pats his head,

"The gesture was nice though, so thank you." A blush spreads across Kaito's face and Maki walks off towards the kitchen.

~

Breakfast was slow and full of small talk, no one really wanting to address the elephant in the room. Maki got dressed quickly into her binder, long sleeved red shirt/loose sweater, black jean shorts, knee high white socks, and ankle high boots.

"I'll see you all in a little bit," Maki shouted out before waving goodbye and shutting the front door. Sighing, Maki walked to her car, getting in and dreading her encounter with the bitter and vile woman.

~

Maki hoped she had the right address as she walked up to supposedly Tsumugi's apartment in the condo vicinity. 

Knocking on the door proved to be futile, as she predicted. She dug the apartment key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in and closing the door behind her. It was oddly and unnervingly dark, and as she flicked on the lights she hoped she hadn't. It was an absolute mess, wrappers and plates were everywhere, empty bottles of water literally covering the floor. Maki began to walk around, heading to the kitchen first. Upon doing so she was horrified to find one loaf of bread on the counter, and no other food in sight, but there certainly was packs upon packs of water stacked up in the fridge, freezer, and pantry.

"Shirogane-san?" Maki called out into the empty apartment.


End file.
